Princess and the Popstar
Princess and the Popstar is a VeggieTales DVD. It's lesson in Being Yourself Plot The countertop begins with Larry painting the countertop green. He tells Bob not to worry. Bob asks why is he painting the tile green. Larry has two reasons such as green is his favorite color, the tile is greener on the other side of the fence. While she watches, he helps Larry clean up the countertop before the paint dries. The story opens with a song, That's Not Everything (sung by Vanna Banana). Princess says that he won't see her there. Mr. Poppyseed tries pogoing, but falls. Mrs. Banana asks why isn't she dressed yet. Vanna explains that she plays with her sisters and skips through a meadow. Pa Grape is on TV, thanking God for the food. Princess must survive from spiky things and breaking the dishes on the floor. Mrs. Poppyseed slams the fridge door on her daughter 2 times. Pepper trips on a phone cord. Pepper says he's sorry. Princess says that she is going to meet Vanna Banana. Alone is sung by Vanna Banana. Once they go to the park, Princess has to do see-sawing with Vanna. Vanna is played by Laura Carrot, and Princess is played by Vanna Banana. The Silly Song plays here. Archibald and a band of three pigs sing about wigs. At the end, Larry asks him does he think HE'S silly. Princess practices her song "Radio Sweetheart" and Mrs. Banana is impressed by her song. Mr. Poppyseed pushes the red button before being hit by a pogo stick. Vanna begins doing her daily morning chores. Mrs. Banana says good night to Princess, but she sleeps on the dresser drawer, which is too big and it feels like home. When they get Princess, Pepper gets stuck in the dark hole. All that she has to do is rescue her brother. Princess doesn't want to be Vanna anymore, she really likes to be a Poppyseed again. The story closes with a song, Right Where I Belong (reprise). Back on the countertop, Larry is supposed to thank him for cleaning up the countertop. Qwerty's verse is "Jeremiah 1:5a". They learned that God made Princess to be Princess and he made Vanna to be Vanna. He can be happy for Taylor about all the great things she has. Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Qwerty *Piano Scallion *Kitchen Remodel Manager *Drummer Scallion Supporting Characters *Laura Carrot *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Archibald Asparagus *Pigs *Pepper Poppyseed *Mrs. Carrot *Vanna Banana *Pea Girl *Jerry Gourd *Vanna Banana Band *Chicken *The Cow *Madame Blueberry *Papaya Poppyseed carrot *Paprika and Parsley Poppyseed *Potato Guards *Night *Day Cameo Characters *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Baby Pea *Dad Pea *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Little Nate *Little Sister *Dirk Evert *Emily Evert Trivia *'Moral:' Don't be someone you're not. *This is the only appearance of Vanna Banana, Papaya Poppyseed, Paprika Poppyseed, Parsley Poppyseed, Pepper Poppyseed. *This is the first episode where Archibald has a silly song. Category:Episodes Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places